mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мистер и Миссис Пирожок/Галерея
Первый сезон Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|Сбор урожая Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|Незваные гости Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|День рождения Второй сезон Mrs. Cake -Much better- S2E3.png|Нулевой урок Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|Новорождённые пони Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png|День сердец и копыт Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png|Давно пора The Cakes S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Cakes shocked S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Третий сезон Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль ''My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии Mrs. Cake confused -oats-- EG.png Twilight embarrassed -never mind- EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Twilight -until she has the power to do- EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity -I'VE GOT IT!- EG.png Rarity jaded -haven't sold any in ages- EG.png Rarity with friends -obviously very different- EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Rarity -Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us- EG.png Четвёртый сезон The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Mr. Cake -no breeze means no magic- S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies talking S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at each other S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки Music to My Ears Mrs. Cake -what can I get ya-- EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Rainbow Dash -they'll never even know what hit 'em- EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Пятый сезон The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Mrs. Cake nervously smiling S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Mr. Cake -nopony in Ponyville has your magic- S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Mrs. Cake -It's top secret!- S05E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Mrs. Cake --don't think they're too worried about it yet-- S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Mrs. Cake covered in cake S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Apple Bloom, Cakes, Flitter, and Cloud Chaser singing S6E8.png|День очага Mrs. Cake getting a soft massage S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Mr. and Mrs. Cake buy six boxes of cookies S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Mrs. Cake buying groceries from Filthy Rich S6E23.png|Где скрывается ложь Седьмой сезон Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Mrs. Cake -oh, I would love to- S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Twilight Sparkle -so much anti-friendship-!- S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы My Little Pony в кино'' The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png Twilight and Spike fly across the festival grounds MLPTM.png IDW комиксы Comic issue 7 page 2.png Comic issue 9 page 6.png Comic issue 9 page 7.png Comic issue 13 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 13 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 37 in Polish page 10.jpg Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 47 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 59 page 2.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Comic issue 63 page 1.jpg Comic issue 63 page 3.jpg Comic issue 63 page 4.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg Comic micro 5 Source Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 Hastings cover.png Friends Forever issue 6 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Разное Cake family baby sitting fun set.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Season 1 UK DVD.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей